The present invention relates to a shoe particularly for skating.
Conventional walking shoes are substantially constituted by a soft upper below which a sole is coupled.
Those conventional shoes are not adapted for a different use, such as for example the use of the same shoe for skating on adapted skates, for example of the type with in-line wheels, because such use would cause considerable problems for the non-advanced user.
For this purpose, skates are known which have a wheel supporting frame above which means for coupling to a shoe are associated. Those means are constituted by a toe unit and a heel unit, and the heel unit is provided with fastening means whereat a shoe, possibly of the type used for normal walking, is inserted.
However, this solution has considerable drawbacks, because the shoe is not perfectly associated with the frame and it is therefore possible to perform relative movements of the foot and of the leg with respect to the frame, to the detriment of the smoothness of the skating action.
Furthermore, when thrusting the skate, the shoe can slip out of the toe unit, causing the user to fall down.
Finally, it is noted that the movement of the leg during skating is not optimum, since said leg must be locked firmly to the fastening means.
In conventional in-line skates, instead, the foot is usually inserted at an adapted shell made of rigid plastics and is rigidly coupled to the underlying wheel support; an equally rigid cuff is usually articulated to said shell to contain an optional soft innerboot.
This shoe, therefore, cannot be used for walking.
This problem is felt all the more because skates with in-line wheels are currently used as a means of transport and the user has to separately carry spare shoes once he stops skating.